A Deal with the Devil
by SwordspiritFi9
Summary: After the events of twilight princess Link disappears to who knows where while mysterious killings have been happening all over Hyrule. Then a suspicious character, called Vaati, claims to be a noble of a faraway land. Vaati/Zelda pairing.
1. Chapter 1

~Prologue~

The thick snow crunched uner his feet. The night sky was filled with white flakes that danced across the atmosphere. It was Hyrulean guards were talking amoungst themselves, carefree and light-hearted. Not worried about a thing in the world.

A third guard patrolled the alleyways, lantern in hand. Unknown to him red eyes watched from above. Fanged teeth flicked into a dangerous smile. Dinner was served.

Shadows emitted from the lantern, shadows danced on the stone walls, creating devious figures. His boots crunched in the thick snow. His condensed breath showed in the dark alleyways. the chain-mail and the metal armor that covered the guard were covered in frost from the freezing snow. Quick footsteps were heard behind the guard.

Stange...

The guard raised his lantern to see further into the alleyway. He saw nothing there.

_Hylia bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. Hylia bridge is falling down, my fair lady!_ A sing-song voice echoed down the alleyway. "W-who's there?!" the nervous guard asked shaklliy.

No reply. Just the song again...

_Hylia bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. Hylia bridge is falling down..._ A voice whispered into the guard's ear._ My fair lady._

A blood-curdling scream echoed throught castle town. The two guards from earlier heard it and ran to were the sound came from. They stopped in their tracked once they saw the horrific sight before them. Their fellow guard was dead on the bloodied snow around him. Bloody hand prints were on the walls around them, a sign the young guard struggled to stay alive. All the guards could do was stand in horror as red eyes watched them in the shadows. A dark laugh echoed around the walls of castle town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! I'm sorry for the wait but things got in the such as lazieness and life. But, I hope this chapter makes up for it! I also want to thank the people who reviewed, I felt happy about the good reviews! Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The fresh winter morning was filled with people of Castle town. They all hustled around different shops waiting for a good bargain. In the alleyways women gossiped and children played. They all seemed to be accustomed to the thick snow and the biting cold at their fingertips. None of them seemed to notice a richly fashioned young man walk down the crowded streets. His red eyes searched for a good gossip spot, he needed to find the bar; the main gossip spot. His long pointed ears perked at a small group of women gossiping.

"Oh! Did you hear about Lisa!" One blonde woman said. "Ooooh! What happened! We must know Margret!" Another woman said.

Margret seemed to teeter about, like a child in a candy store. "She just got engaged!" The other women squealed with joy. The young man rolled his eyes, such girls. He decided to make his move.

"Ahem,exuse me ladies. I was wondering where I could get a drink?" He said with a flirtatious smile. The women turned to meet a very handsome young man. Margret seemed to be the only one able to talk.

"T-Telma's bar...down the southern road."

"Why thank you Milady." The young man said as he took her hand and gently kissed it. She clearly blushed a deep velvet red,stunned. With a tip of his hat he strode along the stone paved streets. From a distance he could still hear them talk.

"Oh he was a handsome one wasn't he?"

He chuckled before dissapearing into the crowd.

* * *

Telma's bar was a very cozy kind of a place. A fire burned in the fireplace in the back, warm candles filled the bar with a subtle light, and freshly roasted meats of all kinds were in an oven behind the bar owner; Telma herself.

She was a very large woman with a loud attitude. Telma was behind the bar's counter polishing a wine glass. She looked over to where the now open door was. Who stood there was a finely dressed young man around the age of 21 maybe. " Ooooh! It looks like we have a new customer! We don't get those to often." Telma joked to noone in particular. As she said this the young man closed the door behind him as to not let the cold in. His blood red eyes scoured the place as to make sure it was actually a bar.

Telma eyed the young man, not out of suspision but out of his persona. From what Telma could see he wore a sort of tuxedo-type suit,(like what the nobles wear), a matching cape and top hat with walking stick in hand. But what intrigued Telma the most was his eyes, they were red like the ancient Shiekah. If he was one, he didn't look like them. He was very pale and had long lavender-colored hair that covered the right side of his face and not to mention the strange T-shaped scar under his left eye. Telma decided not to stare. The newcomer walked in confidently taking a seat on a nearby barstool.

"What brought you into town?" Telma stated, starting a conversation. The young man looked up at Telma as if he just noticed her. "Your Kingdom." he simply stated. Telma noticed he had a different accent.

"Would youl like something to drink?" Telma asked. "Of couse..." He said it in a way as if he was saying it subconsciously. "Afternoon tea." he added. As Telma went in the back room to get the tea, the stranger looked around his surroundings. Telma came back moments later with fresh steaming tea in a keetle and poured it into a cup. As she slid the cup to the man he handed her a shining silver gem. Telma had a look of surprise on her face.

"A Silver rupee?! That's 200 rupees! The tea was 10! I don't wanna steal from ya Mister! I-"

"It's alright you can keep the change I don't mind at all. All I need is some information."

Telma stared at the young man in complete shock. She couldn't get over how much money thia guy had on him. Silver rupees were very rare, you only see those once in a lifetime, if you were lucky that is.

"Who are you anyway?" Telma asked. She must know who this guy is.

The young man looked up at her, a sly smile played on his lips.

"I'm Vaati Count of Alkthaiarh."

Telma could have sworn she saw fangs in that smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Telma looked at Vaati in shock, then suspision. That certain look in his eye gave Telma an uneasy feeling. "What information do want?" Telma asked. Vaati shifted in his seat and leaned in close to Telma. "I'm looking for a speacial kind of person...they hold what I seek." Telma eyed him up and down. "Who's this person?" Telma was really suspisous now. The Count laughed and said "It's no one really important, just the Princess of Hyrule!" Telma didn't know what to think. Should she surprised, confused, angry...? Her head was full of thoughts and feelings she coundn't keep up!

"What do you want with her?" Telma finnally asked after the Count stopped laughing. "Oh, just a little treaty of sorts." he stated. "Hmm..." Telma wasn't sure of this guy. He could be an assasin for all she knew!

"Oh, please I'm no assasin. Why would you think that?" Vaati said with a wave of his hand. _Did he just read my mind?!_ "Well, I'm waiting. Who's Princess Zelda?" Vaati started to get impatient with her. "Oh, right. Well Princess Zelda from what I heard is very generous and smart. What I know is that she carries the Triforce of Wisdom, and holds alot of power over Hyrule's affairs. That's all I got for ya. Zelda's the basic ruler you could say." Vaati was in deep thought for a moment before giving a toothy grin and a tip of his hat. "Thank you Milady for giving me this information. I must be leaving now." And with that he left through the door into the cold winter wonderland that was Hyrule. Strangley he did not even touch his tea, but yet it was still piping hot.

* * *

Telma sighed in relief. That strange Count left finally! "What a strange man that was." Telma stated. "Strange,yeah?" a second voice said. Telma jumped in surprise. "Ashei don't scare me like that, honey!" The voice that belonged to Ashei laughed at Telma's surprise. "Be lucky it wasn't that guy." Ashei put a hand on her hip. "Yeah, I guess you're right...hey were you eavesdropping?!" Telma said realizing Ashei was indeed, eavesdropping. "Well..I couldn't help it. It was intresting, yeah?" Telma gave the younger woman a look. "You could have came in and told that guy what's for!" "Well you want me too? I'll do it now! That guy was a creep!" Ashei stormed out of the bar in look for the Count. As she stormed out she pushed Shad aside as he came in. "What's with her?" Shad said as he stumbled out of the snow. "It's a long story..."

* * *

Ashei walked steadily through the crowd, pushing her way through. She looked around for any sight of the Count as while she was eavesdropping she peeked over enough to see his face. She just happen to catch sight of him turning in an unused alley. _I gotcha now._ She ran into the alley to find he wasn't there. She looked around her. There was no trace he was ever here. She was about to give up until she heard dark laughter surrounding her. "Show yourself!" She commanded.

_Hylia bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. Hylia bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, My fair lady._

The erie song was sang all around her, she couldn't tell where it came from. It was sang again.

_Hylia bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. Hylia bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. _

A small voice sounded behind her. "My fair lady." Ashei gasped and turned around to see a small boy about the age of 4. "Have you seen my mommy?" The boy said tears dripping down his face. Ashei kneeled down to the boy's height and reached out towards him. He backed away, afraid. "Where's my mommy you monster!" Ashei gasped at the remark. Then the boy's tears became blood driping down his face. "Look what you did you meanie! Now I'm going to have to kill you!" The boy's voice became demonic as the boy's form changed to that of a monster. The demon was too quick for Ashei as it passed through her with blood red eyes and bloody teeth.

Ashei gasped for breathe as she passed out head first into blood soaked snow. The last thing she heard was someone laughing darkly.

"Goodnight my sweet child."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**

**Hello my fellow reader's! I am sorry to say this but I am NOT continuing A Deal with the Devil. Now before you rage and ask why, I am not continuing it BUT I might rewrite it. The reason why is because there were way too many plot holes and there were no real conflict in the story! Again I am sorry. BUT do not worry! I have many other stories that I WILL write.**

**Until next time-Fi**


End file.
